Pure Passion
by janeelliott12
Summary: Wendy has lost her whole family, and is left devastated. She longs for her childhood friend Peter, who taught her how to love. Now, broken, she needs him. Will he hear her plea? Will their childish crush bud into a love that rivals all? And what is Peter hiding from, and how can Wendy help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The room smelled of musty perfume and fabric softener. The three beds, all were perfectly made, and the linens had been pressed down into smooth and stiff cotton.

It reminded me of a museum. The pictures in their frames, freshly dusted, seemed from another person's life. I picked up one of two women smiling on a park bench, arms cast around each other.

The younger one, with large blue eyes and a clear ivory complexion, was a younger version of me. I pondered at the lack of circles under my eyes, and reached up to feel the ones I had earned in the last week. The woman beside me, was my mother.

People had said she was my opposite in every way. Where I was outspoken and sarcastic, she was shy and gentle. Her lovely brown eyes were laughing at the camera, and her smile was like the sun breaking away from the clouds.

I set down the frame, simply not able to look at my old life.

She had always said she didn't want a funeral. She wanted a party, a celebration of her life. So, due to her wishes, below my feet, people were gathered by the hundreds laughing and sipping cranberry wine. Her favorite.

But I couldn't join them. I was too devastated.

I felt a strange dislike for her friends who were able to look at her life, not her death. How could they forget that in another room, my mother sat upon the coffee table in a blue erne? I certainly couldn't.

I sat down on Michael's old bed. The fabric, was worn and soft, but crunched under me from all the starch. Everything just felt wrong.

I felt up to the base of my throat, and felt the small "kiss" nestled there. Sometimes, when I was alone like this, and the whole world felt heavy and too much to bear, I wished he would come. Tap on my window, and lead me back to a land full of hope and adventure.

But that had been so long ago. Peter wasn't coming back. I had to accept that.

"_You're my best friend Wendy, I'll find a way."_

That was the last thing he ever said to me. I had believed him, even waited for him. But he never showed. No doubt finding new lost boys to care for.

I dropped the necklace and rubbed my temples.

This was just so much to take. Mom was gone now, along with Michael and John.

They had all passed within days of each other. John, a drunk driver, Michael, an accidental suicide, and Mom, well I suspect she died of a broken heart.

My whole family, wiped away from me in the span of seven days.

And everyone was looking to me.

"Wendy dear, can you go talk to Michael's fiancé? She's hiding in the bathroom again."

"Oh Wendy, do you like the blue or tan tux for John? I think the blue will match the periwinkle satin in the casket."

I didn't have their answers. I just nodded and when asked, just said yes.

I fell back onto the bed, ignoring the crunch underneath me. Something small and hard pressed against my back.

I reached behind me, and felt something fuzzy. When I retrieved it, I found it to be Michaels old teddy bear.

I quickly shut my eyes as I buried the little bear into my chest. Its ears tickled my nose and I breathed in the faint scent of its owner.

This was just too much.

I curled into a ball, and held it to me, trying to soak it in. My pencil skirt bunched up around my thighs, but I blocked it out.

Behind my eyelids I was watching Michael soar above the stars with me, the wonder on his small face. I saw John laugh uncontrollably at Peter after Peter gave me a thimble for a kiss. I held onto mom as she crushed herself to me, sobbing with joy at my return through the window.

The tears threatened, but I held them back, trying to revel in my memories.

* * *

When I awoke, the lights that had seemed to bright before were now dimmed, and the room was dark and shadowy. A blanket that was blessedly free of starch was laid around me, and I moved my toes against it. The bear, was on the floor looking up at me with wide, unblinking black eyes.

Rubbing my own, I slowly sat up, and felt my head rush.

I groaned and felt something flutter to the ground by my feet.

I looked at the floor and saw a note, that had been torn from the guest book for the funeral.

Oh crap.

I had come up here just for a moment, trying to catch my breath and had slept through all of the night. Quickly, I felt for my cell, and looked at the time. It was almost midnight.

What people must have thought…oh god I was going to have some explaining to do.

I reached down and felt for the paper.

_**Wendy-**_

_**I found you up here and you just looked so tired I had to just let you be. Don't worry, I'll take care of all these people. Just rest, and give me a call tomorrow.**_

_**I love you darling.**_

_**Shawn**_

I recognized his writing immediately, and bit my lip. He was such a nice man. A good man. A reliable man who cared about me.

We had dated on and off for a couple of years, and just recently he proposed.

Without thinking, I rub my bare left ring finger.

I didn't know what was holding me back. I had deep affection for Shawn and even I didn't understand my hesitation. I had asked him for time, time to think. And he, being the gentleman he is, accepted, and told me he would be there in the sidelines, waiting.

I fingered the thimble.

I could not stay here all night. Not with all this, all this death. I rose, and patted down my now wrinkled skirt and blouse. This felt wrong too. I longed even more to be in jeans and an old holey sweatshirt.

I walked over to my old chest, and popped it open. Inside laid a couple of faded yoga pants and an oversized Ramones t-shirt. With a small smile, I retrieved them, and quickly shed the uncomfortable "adult" clothes.

Once inside my old comfy PJ's, I felt just a little better. Not whole, just…not as broken. Just as I was about to close the lid of the chest, I saw a small skeleton of a leaf.

I gasped, and covered my mouth.

It had been years since I had thought about this. I carefully leaned down and cradled the delicate prize. I had asked for it when I was a young woman, and Peter, with a raised brow had plucked it off of his leather belt, and handed it to me.

I remember running my hands on its veins, when I returned. Trying to tell myself that it wasn't a dream. That it all happened.

Michael and John had long ago abandoned the validity of our adventure. They just passed it off as a dream we all shared.

When I produced the kiss and the leaf, they had called me ridiculous for trying to lie to them. But I knew, I remembered. One doesn't easily forget flying through the air in her nightgown.

Very softly, I caressed its weathered form, without looking away, crossed the room, and sat at the bay window, out looking the backyard.

I was a woman now. Twenty-two, and a career under her arm. But I hated my job, hated my life.

The man I was with deserved more. And the people around me, well the ones left, thought I was distant and detached.

The truth is, I was with Peter. In my head, I was always with him.

I laid the leaf down on the table beside me, and after a moment, opened the window to let in a breeze. The leaf skittered off the table and landed by the door of the other room.

I thought about getting up, but instead, looked up at the night sky.

My phone buzzed.

I reluctantly pulled it from my pocket and looked at the screen.

**One Text Message: Shawn Hickories 11:57pm**

I slid the lock, and read the message.

**Hello darling. Just seeing if your awake. Text me when you see this.**

I pressed the reply button, but before I began to type, a ringing sounded in my ear. It reminded me of something falling, really fast.

I followed the sound and looked up.

A shadow was soaring towards the window.

I shifted, pulling my knees to my chest. It was a very odd noise for a bird to be making.

I looked back at the phone and typed back:

**I'm up. I'll be home in the hour.**

The ringing got louder, and with furrowed brows, I looked up at the bird.

Oh my god.

The shadow had become clearer.

I scrambled up, my eyes wide.

It was a man. A man was falling! No, a man was soaring.

And he was coming towards the window.

**Hey! So here it is! The first chapter! I'm really excited for this story and hope you are too! Leave a review telling me what you think is coming up! I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

It was coming faster, speeding downs toward earth with the pull of gravity.

I had to do something, but what? I looked down the window, and examined the fire escape. There was no way I could catch the man, but if through some miracle he survived the landing, I might be able to help him.

He was coming closer now, and I had to move fast. I kicked into action, climbing over the small pad in the window, and swung my legs onto the ledge. I jumped down, and landed with a thud into the metal framing.

I looked up, and was surprised by how close he was, in fact, it seemed like he was coming right towards the yard below. I scampered down the steps, and the moment my foot hit the ground, the body did two.

I whirled on it, and gasped at what I saw.

There, lying in the grass, was a shadow. A shadow without flesh, lying there motionless.

Peter.

I raced to the shape, and kneeled beside it.

With a shaking hand, I rested my hand against the cool grass where the man's stomach should be. My hand shimmered in gold, and I quickly drew back with a gasp.

It was his. But why would it just drop? I peered up at the sky, pushing my hair out of my eyes. As I was examining the stars for any more bodies, a hand clamped over my shoulder.

I spun, and there behind me was Peter in all his glory. And that's the right word, glory. Because he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man.

"Hey there." He smiled at me, and gently reached out to my chin, and closed my gaping lips.

"P-peter?" I whispered, shaking.

I raised my hand to those dimples, and traced the curve of his jaw. I felt stubble.

No, no, this wasn't right.

I dropped my hand, and stumbled back.

His brows furrowed as he walked through his shadow with ease and raised a hand, coming after me.

"Wendy?"

"No. No. You…you're…"

Peter had been just a boy, just a young kid. He had vowed to stay in never land forever, he had promised to never grow old and become the very thing he hated.

His eyes grew concerned, and I forced myself to look down, as I backed up into the fire escape. My heart was hammering, and I couldn't help but watch the still shadow on the ground.

What was happening? Was I having a break down? Great. Just, great.

"Wendy. It's me, it's okay." Both his hands were raised as he stopped in front of me.

That smell, it smelled of woods, of rain, and most disturbing, man.

I could feel that chest inches from my face. No, this wasn't Peter.

He reached out and gently placed one of his hands on my cheek.

I jumped, and without really thinking it through, I slapped him hard and sound.

"What the?!"

He stumbled back, rubbing his jaw.

I was about to take my chance, to run, when I saw it. A small white scar under his left wrist.

Oh my god. I had put that there. So many years ago, I had done that. He had been trying to teach me how to fight with a dagger, and when I plunged, it accidently slid under his hand and into his skin.

Oh my god, then I just had…

I stumbled forward towards his huge form, and tackled him to the ground.

"Peter!?" I squeaked.

His arms came around me as we fell and with a hard laugh he snickered at me.

"God you're confusing as ever."

I laid on top of him, and crushed him to me. He returned the embrace, and we stayed like that for a moment before I pulled back and looked down at him.

He had changed, so much. Those blue eyes had grown in depth and I felt myself warm at the sight of them sparkling back at me. His hair, auburn and wavy, had grown darker, but laid around his face in delicate but sloppy waves. His jaw, was lined with a faint shadow, and I tried not to run my hand over his cheeks. And finally my eyes rested upon his lips, smiling and soft.

When I stopped studying him, I looked back into his eyes, and noticed he was looking back at me, taking me in.

"You look so…" I started, and found I didn't know how to end the sentence.

His smile faded with mine.

"Peter…what…"

His eyes clouded over, and he clenched his jaws, small bundles of muscles moving underneath the skin.

He opened his mouth to speak, when a faint buzzing in his cotton shirt sounded.

We both looked down, startled, and I sat up, straddling his stomach.

A green light appeared, and thumped along his torso.

"Is that…" I started when the little bundle of light swam up out of his collar and perched directly on my nose.

The small blonde, glared at me and pursed her red lips.

I heard Peter chuckle.

"T-Tink?" I whispered, and she rolled her eyes and jumped down to his shoulder.

Realizing the position we were in, I quickly stood up, and smoothed down my sweats.

He followed me with a groan, and dusted some dirt of off his leather trousers.

God he was so tall.

Tink whizzed up with us and landed on top of my head, settling in for what she probably assumed to be a very interesting conversation.

"Where have you been?" I asked, looking up at his huge frame.

* * *

He ran a hand through his hair, an old habit. "It's complicated. Mostly, hiding."

"What? Why?"

He shifted his weight, and gestured to the steps of the fire escape. "Sit."

I did as I was told and he stood in front of me, pacing.

"When you left, with the lost boys, things changed."

I was a little taken aback, that was abrupt.

He nodded impatiently, "I know, I know, but I'm no good at this. Cut me a break."

He threw a glance at me and continued.

"When everyone was gone, I didn't know how to process it. I knew that more boy's would come to Neverland, and in the beginning the plan was just to start over. So I went home, I waited. I waited for years. No one was coming."

He rubbed his chin. "I was confused, I didn't understand. There would always be boys for me, boys that needed me. But when they didn't show, I thought maybe they were getting lost. So I left, and started to look for them. First, I came here, and searched hospitals, orphanages, even cemeteries. There was no one."

He stopped pacing and stood in front of me.

"Then I thought, maybe they all are going somewhere else. Maybe they found their own way. I wanted to help them, it was the only life I knew. Living with brothers, having adventures, and guiding them as best I could."

He dropped to my level now, his eyes focused. "I started looking at other worlds, other stars. But there weren't any there either. All I could find, were kids happy where they were, or unwilling and un-wanting of adventure. I tried to offer my life to a few, but they all thought me crazy."

He held my hands in his. "I was alone. I went back to Neverland determined that one day someone would come, find me. But no one did. Not for years."

His voice was getting gruff.

"I learned something during those months. Neverland feeds off of adventure, of excitement and thrill. Well, there wasn't any left. I lived a very boring life."

I was confused, and furrowed my brow.

"But why did you say you were hiding? I don't understand…"

He released my hands and rubbed his eyes. "I know. I'm not doing a good job of getting it all out. When life got boring like that, Neverland shifted. It's always accommodated adventure, but now that I didn't provide it, it warped. Warped into a jungle. A jungle like you would find here. I started to age. My biggest fear."

Tink sensed his discomfort and flitted out of my hair, and hovered over his hands.

He smiled sadly and stroked her wings, not looking up.

"I never wanted this Wendy. I still don't."

My heart broke as I watched his face fall. "I have been trying to find a way to set back the clock. Return Neverland back to the way it was. I think I've found a way."

He looked up at me, with such hopeful eyes.

"I met this pirate a long time ago, way before Hook. His name was Grenfil. He told me once, that there is a land, deep, deep within the jungles of Neverland that holds a lake. If a person was to survive through the near impossible jungle, and drink from the waters, they would regain eternal youth. Kind of like a loophole in the Neverland deal."

I didn't understand again.

"But why do you need me? Why are you back? I've wanted you here…I've needed…"

His eyes were as turbulent as the seas.

He released Tink and slowly came to sit beside me.

"I'm so sorry Wendy. I wanted to come back, but I just didn't know where you were. You left this house, and I couldn't find you. I had been watching the house for months waiting for you."

Oh god, he knew.

He draped an arm around me.

"Wendy, god Wendy, I'm so sorry."

The tears came then, and I didn't hold back. I just buried myself in his arms.

**Chapter Two! Sorry it took so long to get up, I have a couple of stories going on too. Leave me a review telling me what you think Peter has planned for Wendy, and if she'll accept his offer. Love you. Check out my other stories while you wait for the next chapter. It'll be up soon.**


End file.
